goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Metal Punks
The Metal Punks is a group formed in Los Angeles Members Group *Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis-Leader of the Metal Punks, Greek-Australian Citizen *Dave as Ken the Emo-CEO of the Metal Punks *Joey as Joey the Metal *Eric as Eric the Punk *Paul as Paul the Mosh *Brian as Brian the Headbanger *Salli as Salli the Popstar-Kosta Karatzovalis' girlfriend/wife Associate Members *Simon as Kosta's Dad *Grace as Kosta's Mom *Jennifer as Rachel-Ken the Emo's wife *Susan as Charley-Brian the Headbanger's Wife *Alison as Alexandria-Eric the Punk's wife *Kayla as Yvonne-Paul the Mosh's wife *Princess as Rosanne-Joey the Metal's wife/formally a porn stripper Recurring Characters *Kimberly as Sarah West *David/Evil Genius/Zack as Otto Johnson (Kosta's bikie rivalry) *Kevin as Waldo Rousey-Ken the Emo's boxing championship rivalry *Ashley as RockStar Michelle-Salli's Rival 'Guest Characters' *as Lloyd Kaufman *as Eddie Horton *as Douglas McNoggin *Joey as Drawman *Diesel as Diesel Gavin Likes and Dislikes Likes: MumaX992, Angry Video Game Nerd, PeanutButterGamer, brutalmoose, Caddicarus, Eric and David Smith, Diesel and Katie Smith, Mickey McGuinness, SaveUmsGirl2004, Sarah West, Alex Kimble, RocketPowerGal24, Drawman, Jacksepticeye, Markipiler, Smosh, PewDiePie, Chadtronic, Dylan McCarthy, The Gavin Family (except for Evil Stephanie), Lloyd Kaufman, Eddie Horton, Douglas McNoggin, Matt Hardy Dislikes: Ivy Smith (main antagonist), The Evil Save-Ums (rivalry only because they hate that show), Rosie Anderson, Darth Vader's NO Clip (due to copyright Infringment), Getting Techincal Difficulties with TV static and color bars, Michael Bublé, Hailee Steinford, Lady Gaga, Dua Lipa, Rita Orra, Rhianna, Indie Rock (except for Rachel's Ken the Emo's wife's cause it's her favorite), Pop music (except for Salli's cause it's her favorite), Glee (except for Salli's cause it's her favorite), Spongebob Squarepants, Drake & Josh, The Simpsons (except for Salli's cause it's her favorite), Broad City (too nasty), Victorious, American Horror Story, Scream Queens, Modern Family, My Little Pony characters like Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie (except for Salli's cause they're her favorite), Boris the Teeth Guy, The Hunger Games Trilogy (except for Salli's cause it's her favorite), Evil Stephanie Gavin, Evil Lucy McCall, Evil Cathy McCarthy (second antagonist) Rivalries: The Save-Ums (because The Metal Punks and their parents hate that show), Jet the Hawk (sometimes), The Babylon Rogues (sometimes), Waldo Rousey, Otto Johnson, RockStar Michelle, Dora the Explorer Favorite Food: Pizza, KFC, Subway, McDonald's, Burger King, Carl's Jr, Chuck E. Cheese's, Hungry Jacks (Australian's fast food restaurant), Dave & Busters, Little Caesars, Taco Bell, Buffalo Wild Wings. Arby's. Dairy Queen. Auntie's Annie's Favorite Video Games: Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS4, PS3, PS2, PS1, Uncharted, Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Riders, Pajama Sam, Freddi Fish, Spy Fox, SimCity, Cities Skylines, LEGO video games, Tekken, Grand Theft Auto, Overwatch, Minecraft, Portal, Destiny Favorite Movies: Indiana Jones Trilogy, Jurassic Park trilogy, Superman Trilogy, Batman Trilogy, Terminator Trilogy Favorite Prime Time/Adult Shows: South Park, Friends, Duck Dynasty, That 70's Show, Two and the Half Men, Robot Chicken, Metalocalypse, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, The Venture Bros., American Chopper, Mike Tyson Mysteries, Eagleheart, Curb Your Enthusiasm, Breaking Bad, Weeds, Rick and Morty, M*A*S*H, Arrow, Baby Daddy, Home Improvements, Supergirl, Marvel's Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Drawn Together, Celebrity Deathmatch, Malcolm in the Middle, The Office, Seinfeld, Cheers, Veep, Scrubs, Fawlty Towers, Will & Grace, Fraser, Silicon Valley, The Golden Girls. Favorite Kids Shows: Lloyd in Space, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Kim Possible, The Emperor's New School, Lilo & Stitch, Monsterby Mistake, Recess, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Speed Racer, ThunderCats, Voltron: The Third Dimension, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Sabrina: The Animated Series, The Spectacular Spider-Man, Ultimate Spider-Man, Rocket Power (''Eric Smith's favorite show)', Batman: The Animated Series, The Ren and Stimpy Show, Fantastic Four (1994) Favorite Celebrites: Burt Reynolds, Tom Selleck, Kurt Russell, Harrison Ford, Willem Dafoe, Charlie Sheen, Martin Sheen, Tom Berenger, Chris Pratt Favorite Music/Genres: Heavy Metal music, Hard Rock music & Album-oriented rock such as '(Toto, Bon Jovi, REO Speedwagon, Giuffria, Kansas, Fear Factory, 38 Special, Asia, UFO, Rainbow, Blind Guardian, Cheap Trick, Nazareth, Brother Firetribe, Blue Öyster Cult, Black Sabbath, AC/DC, Judas Priest, Dio, Steppenwolf, Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, Def Leppard, Savatage, Alice Cooper, Sir Lord Baltimore, Ted Nugent, Y&T, Ministry, Journey, Iron Maiden, Whitesnake, Loverboy, Dare, Sunstorm, 44 Magnum, Dragonforce, Aerosmith, Kiss, Scorpions, The Angels, Rose Tattoo, Grand Funk Railroad, Thin Lizzy, Dokken, Van Halen, Quiet Riot, Bad Company, Saxon, Damn Yankees, Uriah Heep, Place Vendome, Giant, Helloween, Ugly Kid Joe, Harem Scarem, , Praying Mantis, Venom, Rush and more),' '''Grunge acts like ('Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Alice in Chains'), Glam Rock acts like '(Suzi Quatro, Slade, New York Dolls, Silverhead, David Bowie, Mott the Hoople)' Progressive rock acts like' (Yes, Jethro Tull, Genesis), Punk rock acts like (Green Day, NOFX, Good Charlotte, Sex Pistols, The Clash, The Damned, Fall Out Boy, The Offspring, Ramones), Progressive Metal acts like (Crimson Glory, Fate Warning, Queensryche, Symphony X, Dream Theater), Death Metal acts like '''(Children of Bodom, Cannibal Corpse, Carcass, Death, Morbid Angel, Deicide, Behemoth, Obituary, Nile, Opeth, Decapitated, Amon Amarth, Dying Fetus, In Flames, Bolt Thrower), '''Stoner rock & Sludge Metal acts like (Queens of the Stone Age, Monster Magnet, Corrosion of Conformity, Eyehategod, Crowbar, Black Label Society, Clutch, Pantera, Kyuss, Superjoint Ritual, Red Fang, Machine Head), Thrash Metal acts like '''(Exodus, Slayer, Megadeth, Metallica, Anthrax, Kreator, Sepultura) Glam Metal acts like (Mötley Crue, Skid Row, Twisted Sister, Ratt, Guns N' Roses, Poison), Alternative Metal acts like''' (aka Life is Agony, Primus, Faith No More)' Shows '''The Metal Punks Show' 'Ivy Smith Gets Grounded Show' 'Rosie Anderson Gets Grounded Show' 'Joe's Family Show' Trivia *Salli the Popstar is the only female of the Metal Punks. *In Luna and the Save-Ums, the Metal Punks are bosses. *Eric the Punk is used to like Punk Music. *Paul the Mosh is used to like Hardcore Music. *Ken the Emo is used to like Emo Music, with the exception of Avril Lavgine and Paramore. *Joey the Metal is used to like Thrash Metal, Death Metal & Doom Metal music. *Brian the Headbanger is used to Like every Heavy Metal genre. and BABYMETAL was also his favorite. *Salli the Popstar is used to like Pop music, as well as J-Pop, C-Pop and K-Pop. *The Reason Why that The Metal Punks and The Save-Ums are rivalries because Kosta Karatzovalis videos might have been vandalized or changing the script to revamped including Ivy gets grounded series and Rosie gets grounded series. Which Later Luna Minami have Immediately apologizes to them for her opinion. *Kosta Karatzovalis was living in Australia. *Kosta Karatzovalis is only to make Ivy Smith Gets Grounded series. *Kosta Karatzovalis is only to make Rosie Anderson Gets Grounded series *Rosanne, Joey the Metal's wife who is formally a Porn stripper until they both got married. *Kosta Karatzovalis favorite celebrity was Chris Pratt when he followed on Instagram. *Eric the Punk and Paul the Mosh was born as actual twins with their makeups. *Brian the Headbanger is used to be a fan of Matt Hardy when he wrestled. *Sometimes the behalf of the Metal Punks members like Brian, Eric, Paul and Ken always gets into trouble for getting suspended of get expelled, with the exception of Kosta Karatzovalis and Joey the Metal for there well behaved, so they can finished school there. *Ken the Emo is a number one favorite to My Chemical Romance when he first meet Gerald Way during the Tour backstage. *During the time, Salli the Popstar have always used magical powers including two favorites, heat vision and telekinesis. *The Metal Punks doesn't like the Babylon Rogues too well. Sometimes they're friendly *Paul the Mosh superheroes favorite was Spider-Man Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:People that hates ivy smith Category:Good Characters Category:Good Users Category:Sometimes Troublemakers Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Save-Ums haters Category:People that hates Rosie Anderson Category:Bad users Category:Bad characters Category:People that hates cathy mccarthy